


小镇传说

by NekoSuuu



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoSuuu/pseuds/NekoSuuu
Summary: 在海德生长的小镇上，一直流传着关于古堡和古堡内那只吸血鬼的传说。
Relationships: OMC/Snowman
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不知何时会填的坑。

海德生长在一个安宁的小镇上。

每到黄昏时分，胭脂般的天色敷在房顶上、向西的墙壁上和小路上，将整个小镇烘托得温暖美好。海德每日此时都会经过一条碎石小道，此处视野空旷，远处的光景一览无遗。他总会顺着霞光照来的方向望去，日落处矗立着一座古老的、城堡一般的建筑，冰冷的黑色墙壁被镀上一层金色，显得庄重而寂寥。人们不知道那栋建筑在那里存在了多久，它是如此的格格不入，仿佛有着一层无形的结界，将它与这个世界割裂。

没人真正进入过那座建筑，或许曾有人壮着胆子在爬满铁锈的大门外向内窥探，入眼尽是一片荒芜，他们屏息着，夹杂着好奇和恐惧的目光畏畏缩缩地向更深处探去，乌鸦嘶哑粗劣的叫声陡然响起，他们便如惊弓之鸟般往山下狂奔而去。

不知是他们中的哪一个先开了口，于是传言四起。  
据说古堡里住着古老的血族；据说这只吸血鬼面目可憎，血红的眼球惊悚地突起，发青的皮肤下紫黑的血管纹路清晰，长满尖牙的血盆大口散发着令人作呕的腥臭气味；据说他性情暴虐，贪婪嗜血，镇上失踪的人都被他捉去做了晚餐；据说他阴狠狡诈，满口谎言，无数正直善良的人们被吞之入腹……

关于古堡中那只吸血鬼的很多据说，在单纯的镇民口中流传不息，慢慢变成更多的据说。没人见过这只吸血鬼——但这并不妨碍人们绘声绘色地讲述关于他的每个细节。大人们以此恐吓不听话的小孩儿，并一遍又一遍地警告他们不要涉足那魔鬼的巢穴。

海德就是在这些阴暗的传说中长大的。  
小镇朴素安宁的生活无法满足少年急剧膨胀的好奇心，他将一切幻想都寄托在了那座令人谈之色变的古堡和那只恶贯满盈的吸血鬼上。

这是一个酝酿了很久的计划。

父母轻易相信了一向乖巧懂事的海德的谎言。他拉上好伙伴萨姆，兜里装满了大蒜，怀中揣着十字架，手拿一只电筒和弹弓，决定在黄昏时做一次古堡探险。

萨姆是有些不情愿的，在他们翻过古堡斑驳的高墙时，他就有些退缩了。

“来都来了，”海德回头看了一眼犹豫不决的萨姆，“你难道不好奇吗？”

“好奇，但我……”

“害怕就自己回去吧，胆小鬼！”

海德扔下这句话就头也不回地往古堡走去。

萨姆咬了咬牙，捏紧十字架，快步跟了上去。

昏黄的阳光从破败的窗户照进堡内，没有任何温度。丝丝凉气渗入每个毛孔，勇敢的探险者不禁打了个冷战。

天色渐暗，海德打开了电筒，苍白的灯光打在石砌的墙壁上，显得这些高墙更加阴森可怖。古堡陈旧荒芜，却并不十分肮脏，空气中只闻得见尘埃的味道。  
海德在古堡内漫无目的地行走，萨姆在他身后亦步亦趋，急促的呼吸和紧绷的面部肌肉诉说着他的紧张恐惧。他们慢慢地接近了一扇与众不同的大门，那上面刻着古老神秘的花纹，看上去甚是厚重。海德越靠近，越是感到心间一阵奇异的悸动，他情不自禁地摒住呼吸，放轻脚步。

海德尝试着推动那扇门。

没锁。

细窄的门缝里隐隐透出跃动的烛光。

他将十字架捏在手里，壮着胆子又用力推了下。大门随着他的动作发出一阵沉重的“吱呀”声，带着悠长的尾音，像是老人的叹息，从地心深处传来，自脚底向上击中心脏。萨姆被惊得浑身一颤，手指绞紧了衣角。  
海德深吸一口气，凑近了足够宽的门缝。

映入眼底的首先是昏黄的烛光，接着便是老旧沙发上一团模糊的黑影。海德直觉那是人影，他坚信自己看到了轮廓优美的下颌线。黑影动了动，他的呼吸开始有些急促起来。

好奇心终究是战胜了恐惧，一直躲在一旁的萨姆也跟着小心翼翼地凑了过来。他的目光刚钻进门缝，就看到一张绝不属于人类的苍白面庞，青黄色的瞳孔在烛光下闪着奇异的光，戒备的眼神中掠过一丝冰冷的杀意。

萨姆喉咙中传出一声努力压制的惊叫，撇下海德仓皇逃去。

海德来不及反应，捉住同伴的手僵在空中，他感受到身后传来的阴冷杀气愈加浓重，转身朝着出口的方向奔去，一颗心脏在胸膛里疯狂跳动。

古堡里确实住着一只吸血鬼。

这段探险从未向任何人提起，连萨姆都对此避而不谈，但那双青黄色的瞳孔却深深烙在了海德心上，时时浮现在他眼前。每当他踏上那条碎石路，习惯性地望向古堡的方向时，那双眼睛便更加鲜活起来，明明只是惊鸿一瞥，却日渐清晰，他甚至能看见纤长的睫羽，以及那对瞳孔里跳动的碎金般的光点。

海德开始心不在焉，因为那双眼睛的主人入了梦。

梦中那苍白的面庞模糊又鲜活，他就那么慵懒地半躺在柔软的沙发上，娇小却矫健的身体微微下陷，修长骨感的手指一寸寸抚摸着泛着寒光的刀身，微张嘴唇慢慢贴近，隐隐露出嫣红的舌头和两颗小巧的尖牙，在刀背印上一吻。  
海德确信那是一张属于东方的面庞，带着陌生的危险气息，神秘疏远，却摄人心魄。

他梦遗了，对着匆匆一瞥的、男性、非人类。

“你是被魔鬼勾去了魂吗？”

当手中的餐具第三次掉在地上时，海德的母亲皱着眉不满地说。

这无意间的一句责备却直直击中了他的心脏。海德讪笑了一下，弯腰拾起了地上的勺子。

他不动神色地摸了摸脖颈上挂着的十字架，内心翻涌起来。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海德有点不敢相信，面对传说中强大凶残的吸血鬼自己竟然还能完好无损地回来。  
> 传说还真是不可信。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作给的设定少得可怜，我就只能自己瞎几把乱写了。

“你还记得那只吸血……”

“该回去了。”

萨姆提起鱼竿和水桶，起身离开。

“萨姆，我还想再去一次。”

萨姆顿了顿，扭头用复杂的眼光看了看海德。

“你疯了？！”

“……”  
海德没有应他，他觉得自己也许真的快疯了。

“海德，别怪我没劝过你，它是什么东西我们都见过。”

是的，我们都见过，但我比你看到的更多……

“我只是想去确认一些事情……”

萨姆一脸不可理喻地看着他，他张了张嘴，似乎想要说些什么，但海德眼中的坚定让他不得不咽下到嘴边的所有话。

“……与我无关。“

海德安心了。

海德还是选择了在黄昏时分去往古堡。

寂静的山林里只听得见枝杈间不时响起的鸟鸣，鞋底踩在枯枝上发出的“嘎吱”声格外清晰。海德抬头看着山顶的黑色建筑越来越近，呼吸有些急促起来。

熟练地翻过高墙，海德刚一落地，就看到不远处的树荫下立着一个人影。海德惊得呼吸一滞，站在原地一动不动了。

僵持了几秒，海德终于鼓起勇气向人影挪动了几步。他刚想开口，那静止的影子便动了动，走出了树荫。

海德倒吸了一口冷气。  
失去阴影遮盖的面庞变得清晰起来。海德确信那是那日他与萨姆在古堡内看见的那只吸血鬼的脸，如今更加鲜明、清晰地展现了在他眼前。落日余晖笼罩着这只吸血鬼，为他敷上一层油画般厚重的色彩，一半面庞裸露在霞光里，眼瞳被晕染得只剩下金色，而另一半陷在阴影里，瞳色仿佛深不见底。光影勾勒出他优美的下颌线和挺直的鼻梁，修长的手指轻搭在腰间的刀柄上，深色衬衫遮掩下美好的肌肉线条让海德不住地遐想。

海德不自觉又靠近了几步。

对方警觉地握紧了刀柄，金属碰撞的声音向无畏者发出警告。

海德停下了步子。  
“我……我没有其他意思……”海德咽了咽口水，说着又带着些焦急往前快走了几步，“我只是想……”

只看见吸血鬼腰间寒光一闪，刀锵然出鞘，露出半截冰冷的刀身。

海德惊得往后退了半步，他咬了咬牙，又壮着胆倾身向前。

吸血鬼皱了皱眉，双眼微眯，双肩微沉，浑身散发出危险的气息，张嘴露出四颗尖利的牙齿，喉咙里发出嘶哑的气音。

——像猫咪威胁时哈气的样子。  
海德被自己这个荒谬的想法惊到了，默默在心底嗤笑了自己几句。

“你不想伤害我？”海德小心地试探着，“你……不怕阳光？”

吸血鬼没有回答他，海德看见那对青金色的眼瞳微微颤动，瞳孔迅速缩成一条缝隙。

还真像猫。

海德盯着那双奇异的眼睛，竟像被施了术一样移不开目光，心脏莫名悸动。  
来不及反应，锋利的刀尖就抵上了海德脆弱的咽喉。海德紧张地仰着头，刀尖冰凉的温度让他气息微抖，他努力垂下眼睛好看清眼前这个身材小巧的吸血鬼的表情。

“好……”

海德将双手举到脑袋两边，缓缓向后退去。

海德有点不敢相信，面对传说中强大凶残的吸血鬼自己竟然还能完好无损地回来。  
而且他似乎并不惧怕阳光，或者说是并不强烈的阳光。

海德躺在床上，出神地把玩着手中的十字架。

传说还真是不可信。

夜色凝重，古堡内颇有些潮气。雕花大门内烛光摇曳，房间弥漫着一股醇厚的香气，深色的沙发上绣着繁复古朴的花纹。沙发上的人整个身体几乎都陷进了软垫里，头微微侧着，露出白皙的脖颈，他双眼半阖，似是有些疲倦。

“又一个人跑出去玩了？”

突然响起的声音让他身体一颤，努力睁大的双眼死死地盯着推门而入的高大男人。

“下次再有不速之客，直接吃掉就好了。”

男人伸手抚摸他的脸，感受到掌心下竭力克制的抗拒，血色眼底温柔掩盖着令人胆寒的炽热和癫狂。

“可不能跑太远。”

男人爱抚的动作和眼神像是在对待一件爱不释手的精美杰作。沙发上的人眼皮打着颤，终于沉沉睡了过去。

“说了不要在外面待太久，怎么不听话？”

男人语气中带着些嗔怪，俯身在身下人眼皮上落下一个轻吻。

“晚安，我的雪人。”

海德意外地醒得很晚，阳光透过窗帘的缝隙铺在床头，细小的灰尘在光束里漂浮乱舞，床头的十字架沐浴在阳光下，闪着银色的光，有些刺目。

海德坐在床上，长舒了一口气，他很少在晨起时这样疲惫过。

“雪人……”

他喃喃地念出一个名字。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海德知道自己收到了来自吸血鬼的同意函。

海德再也没梦到过那只吸血鬼，但那个破碎混乱的梦境却总是在不经意间在他脑海中重现，它非但没有在时间的洗刷下逐渐模糊，反而愈加深刻地刻在海德的记忆里。梦中他彷佛寄居在谁人的身体里，目睹眼前发生的一切，清晰地感知着身体主人翻涌的情绪。这种他人未有过的离奇经历让海德越发心神不宁，他竭力克制所有的好奇和冲动，甚至在走过那条小道时，都垂下眼，不再习惯性地望向日落处的古堡，只是加快脚步匆匆离开。

被夺走的刀，赤裸的身体，沉重的铁链，浓郁的血腥味，撕裂、灼烧，刻骨铭心的疼痛，深入骨髓的仇恨……   
海德用力地晃了晃思绪纷乱的脑袋。直觉和理智都在警告他收起危险的好奇心，远离那座古堡和吸血鬼。可心底总有一个声音在鼓动他，像伊甸园的蛇，教唆他吞下色泽艳丽的果实。

那双眼睛、那双眼睛又在说着什么呢？

海德的意识彷佛被某种无形的力量拉扯着，待他清醒过来，双脚早已踏入未知的沼泽，身体正不受控制地下陷。但他却仍旧无可救药地想要触摸那双青金色的眼瞳，似乎连反抗的力量都渐渐丧失了。

“喵呜~”  
一声突兀的猫叫拉回了海德飘忽的思绪。

海德突然回过神来，周围是茂密的树林，黄昏的日光渗过枝杈叶片间的缝隙，投下斑驳的光影，抬头便能看到古堡矗立在不远处，不过几分钟的脚程。他心下一惊，自己竟不知不觉走到了这里。海德想起方才那声猫叫，便循着声音传来的方向寻找，只看见树上一双金色的眼睛短暂地在他身上停留了一秒便迅速隐去了，留下一抹转瞬即逝的模糊黑影。

是一只黑猫。

现在怎么办？

海德回头看了看沐浴在柔和霞光中的小镇，又抬眼望向冰冷肃穆的古堡，不安夹杂着兴奋在他的头脑和四肢蔓延。  
“咔嚓——”海德右脚向前迈去，踩在枯枝上，发出一声脆响。

身体先于思想一步做出了选择。

还没踏出几步，海德便听到头顶树冠传来几声“沙沙”的响动。他抬头望去，直直对上一双青金色的眼睛，从树冠缝隙穿过的暮光照进眼底，流光溢彩。

只是那双眼里的情绪似乎不太友好。

海德怔住了，连呼吸都变得小心翼翼起来。

“……雪人？”他几乎脱口而出。  
海德敏锐地捕捉到对方眼底一闪而过的讶异，只觉一阵微风拂过脸颊，身材小巧的吸血鬼便轻盈地落在面前，他惊得后退了半步，鼻尖还残留着柔软黑发搔过的酥痒感。海德刚想开口说些什么，脖颈处的衣料一紧，脚尖离了地面，耳边响过“呼呼”的风声，整个人被拖拽着往某处带去。

“咳咳咳……”

海德半跪在地上，攥着领口不住地咳嗽。他抬眼，对方就那么居高临下地看着他，一言不发地站在身旁等着他平复下来。

海德撑着膝盖缓缓站起身来，环顾四周，发现正身处于某处崖底的山洞里，此处竟隐蔽到自己和小镇上的其他人都不知它的存在。他略略打量了一下周围的环境，这里确实不是常人能找得到的地方。  
“你……是叫雪人对吗？”海德问道。

对方点了点头，又歪头皱了皱眉，抛出探寻的目光。

“呃……我……”海德突然觉得紧张起来，大脑飞速运转着，想着怎样措辞才恰当，“我做了一些奇奇怪怪的梦，似乎是与你有关的……”

说完，海德垂下眼睛，避开雪人的目光，尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“我总是梦到你”似乎怎么说都显得有些暧昧。空气安静了几秒，海德忍不住又看向雪人，对方似乎并没有觉得这话有何不妥，只是双手叉腰，眼睑低垂，好像在思考着什么。

雪人抬起头，双手比划着，示意海德继续说下去。  
“……我不知道梦里发生了什么，都是些拼凑起来的场景……很乱……囚笼铁链……很多血……好像……好像还有一个男人，像个疯子……我看不清他的脸……他嘴里念着‘雪人’这个名字……”

纷乱的思绪搅得他有些头痛，海德的声音渐渐微小下去。

海德直视着雪人的双眼。青金色的眼睛颤动着，瞳孔迅速缩成一条黑色的缝隙，但很快又恢复如常。海德忽然想到上次与他见面的场景，同样悸动的心跳，却没有那样突如其来的离开的冲动。他不由自主地上前一步。  
雪人突然对着海德笑起来。饱满的唇恰到好处地咧开，露出一排整洁的牙齿，眉眼弯出好看的弧度，下垂的眼尾末梢微微翘起，显得温和乖巧又俏皮。

海德听见心脏在胸膛里疯狂跳动的声音，震耳欲聋。

雪人用刀鞘在海德腰上轻轻戳了戳，海德这才回过神来。他尴尬地清了下嗓子：

“你……不能说话吗……？”  
雪人撇了撇嘴，“咔”的一声将刀扛到肩上。

“啊……真遗憾，好想听听你的声音……”海德直勾勾地盯着雪人的脸，嘴里无意识地喃喃说着。

海德看见雪人愣了一下，耳朵猫儿似的微微动了动，圆圆的眼睛滴溜溜转了一圈，又仿佛听见什么有趣的话似的咧了咧嘴。他伸手拉过海德的手腕，微凉的指尖触碰到炙热的手心，舒适的触感让海德下意识蜷起手掌，令人留恋的温度却只是短暂地停留了一瞬。海德没能抓住那只手，却感受到掌心一件冰凉物什的存在。他摊开手掌，发现一只外表朴素的银戒静静地躺在手心里。海德疑惑地皱起眉头：

“给我的？”海德张开的手掌犹豫着，他从来不是个喜欢占别人便宜的人。  
雪人眨眨眼，突然抬起手，晃了晃手中的银色十字架。海德一眼认出那是他的，一个同样朴素的十字架，不知在什么时候被雪人顺走了。

“交换？”海德笑出声来。

怎么像个小孩子一样。

收起对方强塞的“礼物”，海德往山洞外看了看，天色正暗下去，再不回家恐怕要惹家人担心了。

道别的话刚到嘴边，一只手就伸过来扯住他的衣襟，海德大叫一声双脚便离了地，下一刻自己已经站在了来时的山路上，啊，准确来说，是跪着。  
“下次……咳咳……下次走的时候……可不可以提前说一声……”海德拍着起伏的胸口，咳得上气不接下气。

雪人无辜地眨了眨眼，海德无奈地笑着摇摇头，站起身来。

“喵呜~”

熟悉的猫叫声。海德循声望去，只见树上窜下来一个小小的黑影，落在雪人肩头。黑猫蹭了蹭雪人脸颊，雪人伸手挠挠小猫的下巴，小东西便舒服地发出“呼噜”的声音。

“是你养的小猫吗？真可爱。”  
海德侧过头看猫。黑猫也用那双金色的眼睛盯了回去，然后纵身跃下，绕着雪人的脚转了一圈，一溜烟跑没了影。雪人看了眼海德，转身头也不回地往古堡方向走去。

“我叫海德！”

海德匆忙叫住迈开步子离去的雪人，对方停下脚步，微微侧了侧头，算是回应。

“我还可以来找你吗？“

娇小的背影一滞，雪人转过身，上下打量了一下面前这位有趣的年轻人类。  
海德看到对方白皙骨感的右手举到身前，竖起的四根指头向下勾了勾[1]。

海德知道自己收到了来自吸血鬼的同意函，他会心一笑。

落日发散着今日最后的光和热。夕阳斜照，将海德的身影拉得好长好长，他突然发现雪人是没有影子的。

“呜呜”的汽笛声从身后的小镇传来，拖着悠长的尾音，划破寂寥长空。海德望着地上孤零零的长影，心中的欣喜渐渐消失殆尽，莫名的惶然侵占了大脑，空荡的心房里回荡着“扑通扑通”的心跳声，一下又一下狠狠撞击着这副人类的躯体。再抬眼，早已不见雪人的身影。  
海德紧紧攥着手中的银戒，向山下走去。

古堡内。

雪人晃动手中的十字架，逗弄着身边的小猫。十字架被肉垫死死按住，雪人便撒了手，任由那换来的礼物充当逗猫的玩具了。

他躺在床上，疲惫地合了眼。

“萨姆，又去钓鱼了？”

“嗯。”

“怎么没和海德在一起？最近好像都没怎么见着他。你知道他去哪了吗？”  
“不知道，奥夫，我最近也没见到他，可能在忙别的。你找他有什么事吗？”

“没有，就是问问。”

“没什么事的话，我先走了。”

萨姆提着水桶和鱼竿快步离开。那个叫奥夫的男人挑了挑眉，往山顶处瞥了一眼，哼着小曲悠哉游哉地走开了。

TBC.  
[1] 这个手势就是哑语里表示“同意”的意思，问就是百度告诉我的。


End file.
